


Memorie Palace

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: After being humiliated and thrown out with her little child, Selina decided to leave Gotham city.  Now she lived with her son in a remote place, almost hidden from the world.'I would never go back to that place.  My little kitten is gonna grow up with dignity, away from the people who had so rejected him.  She did not, in fact, hold any grudge about the kitten's adoptive father, or about that woman who she now knew to be his wife and who had even given him a son.  She would not leave his little one among those beasts to be humiliated as she had been.  People like that hurt other for any reason.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to translate(or try at least) one of my stories. It was a original one, with character created by me, but in english i'm changing It and put batfamily as the characters.
> 
> Guys, i think is gonna be difficult to read it. I dont know how to set the commas because in portuguese we use It a lot. I'm not gonna lie: I've used a translator to help me sometimes when i was confused about something. 
> 
> Remember guys, i've warned you all about my horrible grammar.

**H** e lived in a small house, full of holes. On rainy days, like this, he had to roll from side to side covering some of the few pieces of furniture that still didn't have rotten wood. He was fourteen years old, but now he lived alone. His mother who was the only family he knew, had died a few days ago, a victim of tuberculosis. He was alone in the world. He didn't remember much about childhood, but he knew he had a father. A very rich father who hated him. The teenager always heard stories about the past from his mother.

When he was eight, in raining times like that, she used to spread a sheet in the living room, calling him to lie against her body, hugging him with affection, and telling how they lived before they were thrown away like rotten fruit. It was all fault of a greedy and envious woman.

...

\- Your father is a good man, Dick. - She cradled the little one in her arms, resting her chin on his black hair. - He was just fooled by the intrigues of a bad woman. But, you know what? - She asked moving Richard's body a little away from her chest, looking into the boy's round and bright blue eyes, who shook his head in denial of the question. - I don't hate her. Hate is a poison that kills those who keep it. Never hate anyone, Dick. This is bad. - And with a beautiful smile on her lips, she raised one hand and traced lines across Richard's infant face. - I miss little Jason so much. He was a baby when I last saw him. He must be a little smaller than you are now.  
  


"Why didn't Dad want me, but he wanted Jason, mom?" - Richard asked innocently, eyes as blue and deep as the sky looking like a being from another world for answers in the eyes of his mother. She just smiled and hugged him, looking away from his eyes.

\- He was just confused, my love. I'm sure he loves you just as well as little Jason. - She said, but she couldn't hide her tearful voice. It hurt so much to remember that the man she had loved so much had not even left her an opportunity to prove things as they were. Bruce would never believe that Richard was a needy child when she found him and took him to Memorie Palace with her.

After being humiliated and thrown out with little Richard, she decided to leave Gotham City. Now, she lived with her son in a remote place, almost hidden from the world. "I would never go back to that place." Her kitten would grow up with dignity, away from the people who had so rejected them. She didn't really hold any grudge about Bruce or that woman who she now knew to be his wife, and who had even given him a son. She would not leave her little one among those beasts to be humiliated as she had been. People like that hurt for no reason.

\- Looks like it's going to be cold today, huh?

...

But now, he just had memories of her. He finished covering the kitchen roof and ran to the living room, taking the brown sheet and spreading it on the floor just as his mother did. He sat on the cloth and leaned his back against the cold wall, feeling the loneliness punch his heart as if wanting to take him against his mother. He missed her so much and knew that in time he would just miss more. Did the world hate him that much? He hugged his legs and laid his head on his knees, sighing as his eyes moistened, but tears don't fall. He wishes he had died with her. There was no one else in the world to him.

...

And the days went by, the rain continued to punish the lands of that region, and Richard was thinner every day because he had almost no food, and when he had, he had no time. He had found a job in a house close to where he lived. It was a big house, where people were kind and liked to take care of him, although he found it uncomfortable to see the pity in their eyes. He didn’t like to be treated like a ‘poor kid without a mother’ but it was what they did most to him.

That day, he had come home in the rain. Rain so intense and wind so strong, he thought that at any moment he would end up being carried away. He passed into the small house and closed the precarious door, coughing as he walked into the kitchen. He was feeling bad, a little feverish and he knew that a few days ago he had been caught by the flu. He threw some wood in the fireplace and tried to light the fire, not having much success since he was shaking a lot and his eyes were cloudy, his bones sore. He had disguised it well for the bosses, but he could not stand firm when he was alone. He felt his body ache on all sides.

He gave up lighting the fireplace and went to the living room, throwing the sheet on the floor and falling on it. The next day he would have to wake up early to go to work. He was hungry, but maybe if he slept the hunger would pass. It was a good idea, if only because, so there would be more food left for the next day. He closed his eyes, coughing a little more before he felt a very sharp pain in the back of his neck. He needed to get well soon.

Richard was so tired he didn't even notice when he passed out, the rain growing more and more intense outside, and the house swaying as if at any moment it was going to collapse. He was not conscious to hear when a voice started calling outside the house, or to see when the door had been pulled down and a man dressed in a black, round cloak entered the place. He had tired expressions that marked a certain maturity, but he was not that old. Right behind the man a young boy dressed in a black cloak, stepped right behind the first, looking at the house with some disdain.

\- It's him? - Asked the boy when he saw the man who had entered the place first, approach Richard and put his left hand on his face, pushing some black strands away. He received a positive nod in response and smiled, sighing with relief. - Let's go. - He turned his back and left the house, which he had not even actually entered. The man who was standing next to Richard swallowed and stretched out his arms, taking the unconscious body and settling it against his chest, then followed the boy and got into the carriage he had entered when leaving Richard's house. - He doesn't look well. He's very pale. - He watched as the older man sat facing him, sitting Richard's body on his legs and holding his head against his chest.

\- He's panting., Must have picked up the flu in this turbulent time. - Sentenced looking into the boy's eyes, who narrowed his own, leaning a little and put his right hand on Richard's cheeks. - It's cold because he didn't change before sleeping on the floor.- He raised an eyebrow in observation of the last sentence. - If he slept like that every day, he was lucky he didn't die with Selina.

The boy seated in front licked his lips, clenched his fists, and leaned his elbow against the black leather-covered window, looking thoughtful and focused. He hated that. He knew that his father had only sent him to fetch his older brother because he was on his deathbed and feared hell. As if he were going to escape from burning embers just by rescuing the son he abandoned. Because of him, Selina had died and his brother had no mother.

"The punishment starts right here, Bruce." The boy who was not even twelve years old, but was already tall and handsome, mentally complained. He would not forgive his father if the older brother died.

\- We were lucky to find him, Jason. - Said the man, taking Jason out of his thoughts and taking him to look again at Richard's body, which was slightly shaken since the horses had to move fast in return to Memorie Palace. - This place is what they call forgotten by everyone. It was like a sending from heaven that these ladies were talking about him in the city.

\- Yeah, I know. - He muttered, rising slightly and leaning towards the window, pushing the leather away and sticking his head out. - Roy, slow down.

\- I don't know if it's a good idea, Jason. Your father doesn't have much time and ... - The man tried to argue, covering Richard's body a little with the black cloak he wore. But Jason sat down again and looked at him coldly.

\- I do not care. He must not be comfortable with this whole swing. - Jason said pointing to Richard. - I don't care if Bruce will be alive or not when we arrive. - He took off the cloak around his shoulders and tossed it to the man. - Cover him. I'm not cold. - He crossed his legs and leaned his head against the back wall of the carriage, closing his eyes and asking them to get to Memorie Palace soon. He was tired, and he didn't like the idea of leaving that place in Talia's hands. That woman was like a snake crawling through every room, spewing poison wherever she went. Jason was even afraid to imagine what Selina had not gone through being the target of such a venomous person.

He didn't remember what his brother looked like, but he remembered the woman's warm arms, even though he was only two when she left Memorie Palace. He wished Richard at least was as sweet as his mother, since his younger brother was a plague, just like Talia. He is not gonna allow anything or no one to hurt his older brother. Jason would take care of Richard as Selina probably would have done to him, had she not been dragged out of the walls of that damn palace.

They arrived at Memorie Palace almost twenty-four hours after they found Richard, and as Jason had wished, Bruce was already dead. He had died a few seconds after the carriage entered the walls of the mansion. Punishment well done, the boy thought when he saw a servant running towards him, full of tears, false, and lamented the death of the chief. Jason at first stagnated, but then he dared to laugh in the corner, looking back and seeing the man holding Richard in his arms, the rain falling thin now.

He ordered him to take Richard to his quarters and to stand guard at his doors until he went there to watch over the older man's sleep. He wasn't going to trust leaving Richard unattended with Talia probably being eager to stab him and get him out of the way. Richard was the eldest son, but he did not carry Bruce Wayne's blood in his veins. To everyone in Gotham Richard was just abastard. That could never be changed. However, he, Jason Todd Wayne, was the new boss of that place. He was like a king and he would enforce his laws and orders there. Talia was not going to rule anything because little Damian was not old or had the power to run into Jason.

...

\- Damian is Bruce's legitimate son! - Talia exclaimed holding the fabric of her dress and walking towards Jason, who was sitting in an armchair in the office that used to belong to Bruce, but was now his. - You are nobody to get your hands on anything! Even less to keep that bastard here!

\- I am the heir of Memorie Palace, Talia. I am the heir of Bruce Wayne's entire fortune, and I will decide what will become of your son. Bruce did not renew his testament before he passed away.

\- What? - She asked incredulously.

Jason let out a slight laugh when he noticed the woman's reaction, looking at the black dress, the cleavage that barely stuck out her breasts, the almost black hair parted in half and the narrow eyes outlined in black, as she liked to keep them to match the lips painted in crimson lipstick.

\- I'm not sure why, but he never renewed his testament. I am the only heir and in the scriptures, it is said that I have the power to do whatever I want with whatever was left to me.- He tilted his head to the side, his red hair neatly sloping over his smooth forehead. - I will not leave Damian in misery, Al Ghul. But he will have to reach a certain age so that I can pass on to him what I want to give. - Jason smiled, he smiled broadly and victoriously.

Jason would never leave his younger brother without anything. He was not that type of person, but he would not allow Talia Al Ghul to play on a single penny that he was going to target the youngest. He knew that if he gives Damian any money at that moment It was Talia who would spend. In the future, when Damian was old, Jason would pass on something to him, and hope that the boy would be less of a tramp and profiteer than his mother.

He rested his hands on the arms of the wine chair and stood up, going to the doors and being followed by Talia's eyes. Her desire at that very moment was to behead that little shit, and Jason knew it. He didn't care, she wouldn't risk it, after all, if she did something against the heir of that place she would be killed immediately by the man who always followed Jason.

\- Where are you going? - She asked before he could leave the room. Jason looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

\- I'll take care of Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

**I** n Memorie Palace, the Wayne family was at the table enjoying a wonderful midday meal. Jason sat at one end, dressed beautifully in a white shirt, beige vest, and linen pants in the same color, his hair neatly combed as usual. To Jason's right side, Richard practically played with the food served in his porcelain plate, his eyes lost while he remained oblivious to Talia's eyes on him, as well as those of Jason and Damian. He was now sixteen years old, he had not grown much since he arrived there, his hair was still as black as ever and his eyes were so blue that the skies must be jealous. He looked like a child when he paid so much attention to something as useless as watching vegetables, his slim figure well dressed in a white tunic, and also white pants. Richard liked light colors and Jason always encouraged him to use it, ordering that almost all of Richard's clothes have to be made with light fabrics.

Sitting next to Damian who was sitting on the left side of Jason, Talia looked like she wanted to shoot Richard with her penetrating orbs. She hated that kid's mother and she hated him even more for being her son. If she could, she would have taken that damned bitch's life herself. Now, how dare that bitch? That stupid stray cat did not even pose to be Bruce's wife let alone give him a son. The result had really been shit. She thought as she looked at Richard, who was frail in appearance and kind. She hated him to the point that she wanted him to fall down the stairs of the mansion whenever she saw him go down or up. See him die and go to his mother and father in hell.

"Ridiculous bastard!" She contracted her face, averting her eyes when she noticed by the peripheral vision that the Wayne heir was watching her with sharp eyes. That was another one she wanted dead. But as for Jason, she wanted to strangle him herself. If Richard was ridiculous in her eyes, for the simple fact of existing, Jason was filthy for the simple fact of having impure feelings. She knew very well what that kid hid under those looks that he distilled to his older brother, and one day, she would still use those feelings to torture that plague.

\- Talia, everything is already scheduled for Damian to go to boarding school in the neighboring city. - Jason commented, sipping his tea. He had already finished his meal and was just still at the table to keep an eye on Richard. - It will be good for him to study at a good school.

\- Do not use excuses to take my son from me, Jason Todd. I know you don't give a damn about Damian's studies. - She stuck her fork in an apple that was in a basket in the center of the table. - You are nothing more than a brat, how can you know what is good or not for someone who is only two years younger than you. Talia raised an eyebrow, bringing the fruit to her lips and taking a bite out of it. Jason breathed slowly, looking at Richard who was staring at Damian.

\- I always received my teachings at home. I am heir to an endless fortune, but Damian, he needs to know the value of getting things done with effort. It will be best for him. He will learn a lot at a boarding school. - And the matter died, even though Jason noticed Richard's lips parting to say something.

He cursed about it, he knew that Richard liked having his little brother around. Damian was a child, was twelve years old, but in the eyes of Jason, he was already very strange in his way of acting. Upfront and with Richard, Damian was kind and all smiles. He helped Richard to take care of the rabbits that Jason himself had bought to please the birdie, sang, and stuck to the eldest asking for affection and caressing.

But Damian was not fooling Jason, who had seen the youngest animal mistreatment more than once when Richard was not around, treating the servants as if they were less than garbage, and tearing off the wings of the butterflies that flew over the flowers that Richard planted in the gardens. If he was sending Damian away it was to protect his sweet bird. He had no good dreams about the future of the oldest if the youngest was present in him, so Jason would push Damian away and when he returned, he would try to send him away once more, however, forever. A marriage to a girl from a good family would free Jason and Richard from both mother and her little demon.

...

\- I will miss you, little prince. - Richard smiled hugging his younger brother who was going to be taken to a boarding school that day. He didn't know what to say about the little one going away from his family so soon, but it wasn't like he was being taken to a bad place, right? He would be taken care of and treated well there. Jason knew what he was doing, however much Talia always argued that he was just a spoiled brat with no vision of things. Richard knew that Jason was very mature.

"When I get back, we're going to take care of the rabbits, aren't we, Dick?" - Damian pulled away from a little, smoothing his dark hair, pulling it out of his eyes. Richard smiled showing his teeth and affirmed with a nod. Jason watched them from afar, but he could see the younger brother's bizarre smile.

\- Make sure he is not mistreated by anyone. I want him to become a good person, not to become even more distorted than he already are. - Jason said in a low voice, receiving affirmation from the man beside him. Alfred would go with Damian and stay at the boarding school as his servant since Jason did not trust these institutions at all. It was not because the younger brother was Talia's son and apparently had behavioral problems that Jason would like his blood to be treated in bad faith.

Even before Damain's carriage left, Jason entered the office dedicating himself to read some books. He liked to read and learn more and more so he was always equipped with cleverness. He always needed to be, after all, as long as Talia did not leave he would not have peace. He needed that woman far because he was sure she could do something to get him to the grave if he neglected her. If he died Talia would soon harm Richard.

Jason could not allow such a thing.

He spent hours reading, not even realizing that outside those walls the sky was already turning a dark shade. It was almost time for dinner and he got up and put the book on a shelf before leaving the office and heading to the dining room. He looked at the place and only found Talia sitting at the table, which made him frown in a weird face for his age.

\- Will. - He called and then the man who had once helped to rescue Richard on that rainy day, entered the hall dressed elegantly in a white shirt, a beautifully embroidered doublet, and his orange hair tied in a medium ponytail.

\- Jason.- Will bowed his back a little and composed himself looking at Jason.

\- Where's Richard? - He looked seriously at Talia, who was dressed in a red and extravagant dress, just enjoyed her meal, making faces and mouths. Will Harper strangely swallowed his saliva, which caught the attention of the heir for himself.

\- He's in the gardens, Jason. Taking care of the rabbits. - Informed in a haughty pose. Only he was able to be imposing, even though he was a servant. He was Bruce's favorite servant and for some reason unknown even to Jason himself, he was also his favorite servant. - Do you want me to call him?

\- It's all right. - He raised his hand when the tallest one was about to leave. - I'll. - And Jason left, listening as Talia began to hum an annoying song.

He walked slowly through the gardens, the green grass a little bluish from dusk. That place had become full of life after Richard's arrival. The birdie took care of the flowers better than the servants themselves. Jason looked around and found who he was looking for, leaning against the stem of a huge tree, playing with a white rabbit, and being surrounded by two brown rabbits.

Jason smiled and sighed, hastening his steps and stopping in front of Richard, who was looking at him with a restrained smile. He wanted to lecture the older one, not caring that he was younger, but he couldn't. Those eyes so blue and smiling, swallowing young Jason in a way that made him fear the feelings that had been inflating in his chest.

"Are you going to make me have dinner just with the company of that snake, Dickie?" - Jason asked upset. Richard bit his lip in fear when he saw the younger man's serious expression. Jason even though was only fourteen, was like an adult, and Richard felt like a naughty boy when those eyes were aimed at him so seriously.

\- Jay I'm sorry. - He said putting the white rabbit on the floor and getting up. Jason was a little bigger, which made Richard even more afraid of him. They were so different. - I was about to enter. It's just that I got distracted by the rabbits.

\- Good to know that besides leaving me aside for the demon brat, you still exchange me for your rabbits. - He said discredited, crossing his arms and looking at the furballs that jumped through the branch. Richard's eyes widened and he jumped even closer to Jason, hugging him and patting him on the back.

\- Of course not, Jay. You and Damian are my two favorite brothers.

\- You only have us as brothers, Dickiebird. He clicked his tongue, but only to make the eldest even more baffled in his explanations. He found the way Richard worried about not disappointing him very cute. He felt like the oldest that way.

—C'mon, Jay. You understood me. - He complained laying his head on Jason's shoulder, who smiled running his fingers through Rochard's black strands.

\- Of course, I understand. - He murmured, the smell so unique of the older one making him too comfortable where he was. If he could, he wanted to keep Richard in that embrace forever. Never let him go. He was capable of anything to see the eldest happy and at his side. - Now, better hurry up. Talia can poison something's broth while we're here.

\- Jason! Don't tease her. You know it gets scary when you make those comments. - He broke the hug and put his arm around the arm that Jason offered. They both went into the palace, full of conversation, and after dinner, they went to their rooms.

Jason's rooms were on the fourth floor, the first door, while Richard was right next to his own. Talia and Damian's rooms were on the third floor. Damian's first door was followed by Talia's, while the fifth floor was the floor that Bruce had isolated after sending Selina away. The sky had begun to cloud and Jason knew the storm that was going to fall would not be calm. Richard was afraid of these things and feels cold very easily, too. He expired and started dressing for the night, changing the expensive and well-aligned clothes he wore for long white pajamas, dark pants underneath. Soon Richard was going to knock on the door of his rooms, so Jason went ahead to pick up one of the candlesticks that lit the room and put it on a nightstand next to the sleeping canopy bed. He undid the ties that held the wine fabrics that surrounded the bed and took a book that was in the first drawer of the nightstand where he had deposited the candlestick with the five candles. Two minutes later, lightning streaked across the dark skies, and with the thunder breaking, Jason heard three knocking echoes on the wooden door of the room.

He smiled and stood up, leaving the book on the mattress and heading for the door. It was open, but he liked to see the expression the bird made whenever he asked to enter the room and sleep next to him. He turned the handle and opened the door slightly, looking at Richard, who was well dressed in his long tunic. He looked like an angel dressed in that thing, Jason thought, remembering how Damian and Bruce would look like a sack of potatoes.

\- What's up, Dickiebird? - Jason asked putting a pose that did not leave him anything jovial. Richard licked his lips and played with the fabric of his tunic.

\- I can't sleep with the sound of thunder, Jay. - He looked at the youngest. - Let me sleep with you. I will protect you. - He smiled, but Jason showed nothing, even though he was almost bursting out laughing inside. It was so cute.

\- Richard, I'm almost a man already. I don't need you to protect me, you know? - He tilted his head to the side, Richard puffed out his cheeks. - Now, if you want protection, then I can let you hide under the sheets of my bed. - He laughed with the older man's contorted expression, which was indignant as soon as he heard the younger's words.

\- Jason, I'm not afraid for myself, I just want to protect you. - He insisted, putting forced irritation in the soft voice. Jason dared to laugh a little more, only then did he open the door and signal for the smallest to pass, and as soon as he did, lightning tore across the sky, a strong wind passing through the open window and blowing out some candles. Richard trembled upright, like a bamboo stick.

\- Oops, I hadn't even remembered to close the window. - Said Jason, going to the tall and wide windows, closing them and making the white lace curtains settle down close to the fogged glass. - You can lie down, Dick. - He said already approaching the bed and putting himself on it, settling his back on the headboard and starting to read the book again.

\- Aren't you going to re-light the candles? - Richard asked approaching and lying beside Jason, who shook his head, indicating with his hand for Richard to lay his head next to Jason's shoulder. Richard smiled and did as the youngest asked.

He lay there, waiting for sleep to come, but he could only keep his eyes fixed on the concentrated expression of Jason, who seemed very interested in what he was reading. Richard was always cautious about everything he wanted to talk to the youngest, but since his younger brother had gone to boarding school, he was feeling restless. He fidgeted a little and put his arm over Jason's belly, starting to play with the fabric of the sheet that covered the region. Then Jason lowered the book and faced the older one.

\- What is it?

\- Will Dami be all right? - He pursed his lips, and an almost imperceptible dimple sank into the left side of his face. Jason smiled, even though he didn't like the older one asking about the demon brat. He was distracted by looking at the older man's face, paying attention to the welt that stood out over Richard's black hair above his left eyebrow. It was almost impossible to notice that scar, but he noticed it whenever he looked at Richard's face, remembering how he got it.

\- He'll be fine. Alfred is there with him, isn't he? - He moved his body a little, sliding his fingers across Richard's face and brushing the hair away from his face, touching the beginning of the scar.

Taking advantage of the affection that the younger brother made, Richard smiled, closing his eyes. Jason was so affectionate that sometimes Richard felt almost as if his touch were Selina's thin hands. She liked to touch his face too. He heard a nasal laugh from the youngest and smiled likewise, opening his eyes slowly and being surprised to see Jason's face inches from his own. He felt his stomach go cold when the youngest's lips touched his, they were so warm and soft.


	3. Chapter 03

Their lips moved in tune, in a slow gentle kiss. Richard felt as Jason's soft hands went down the fabric of the tunic he wore, dragging it upwards so it curled on his hips. He groaned when Jason's fingers tightened on his thighs, scratching them slightly as they moved up a little more, touching his buttocks.

\- Hey, Jay! - Richard muttered between the kiss, trying to get away a little, turning his face to the side just getting the youngest to start to mark his neck. - Jason T. Wayne! ...

\- It's your fault, Dickie. Who kept hugging me. - Jason muttered back, taking his hands under Richard's tunic and bringing them to his torso, undoing the ties that closed the garment in that region.

\- I thought it was my pillow. And a hug is nothing much. - He tried to clarify, shivering when he felt Jason's lips slide from his neck to his shoulders, while practically tearing the collar of his tunic down his torso, moving to leave his position beside Richard and positioning himself on top of him. - Jason, stop ... Can't you see it's daylight?

\- And what about it? - He asked without showing much interest, spreading the older man's legs to put himself between them, already paying attention to one of his nipples. Richard squeezed her toes trying to contain his moans as he did not want any servant to hear if passing through the corridors on that floor.

\- Talia can hear us. - He argued when he felt he wasn't going to end up groaning or anything. - Jay, you know she's always watching us and can hear us.

\- Richard. - Jason pulled his head back a little, looking into the blue eyes and lifting one of Richard's legs a little, so it was supported on his hips. - I don't care what she hears or doesn't hear. She has no power for anything here, and I already own my nose. Next year I'll be eighteen, and if she continues to piss me off, I swear, I'll put her to live in that little house where you lived. - He smiled slyly and was even more pleased with the little frown that appeared on Richard's face, who was already preparing to argue something, but stopping to bit back a moan, arching his back when Jason trusted inside him without warning.

\- Ja-j... you badass! - He clung to the canopy bedclothes, putting pressure on his legs and almost managing to stop Jason's hips so he wouldn't continue with what he was doing, taking advantage when the youngest placed both arms on the mattress on the sides of his head and scratch his arms with a little force. - Don't do this suddenly. - Complained, breathing slowly and with parted lips, waiting till Jason was completely inside.

\- It wasn't sudden. - Jason gasped with his lips close to Richard's. - There was a whole ritual. - He smiled, kissing Richard and holding his lower lip while moving away, pulling him lightly and then sucking. He moved a little away, then pressed his hips back to Richard's, who hung his head back and opened his mouth, even more, moaning draggingly. - If you moan like that Talia will really hear us. He smiled, placing his hand on the older man's waist, moving again amazed at the faces Richard made. As much as Richard denies the pleasure, he always surrenders to the feeling of Jason thrusting so gently inside him. The bird was so pretty and erotic in those moments. Perhaps everything formed the perfect combination in that body. Dicks body, his Richard.

He kept his eyes fixed on Richard's face, sometimes deviating to his chest, which rose and fell to make Jason even more excited. Jason imposed a little speed on the thrusts, going a little deeper as well. He almost rolled his eyes when he felt Richard's body giving him more space by spreading his legs, exposing himself, and almost asking for more depth. For Jason, to feel Richard's body yield to his was inexplicable. He liked to be on top of the smaller one and to feel how he contracted with his every move, or how he moved his pelvis together under those sheets.

He felt his back sting and opened his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed had closed, noticing Richard pulling him down, asking for more contact. He kissed the older man's forehead and went down to his lips, reaching an accelerated level in his thrusts, feeling Richard trembling under his body, panting as his nails stuck in his back. He could already feel his lower belly freezing with each movement and he was not willing enough to touch the smallest, he knew he would reach his climax without needing such a thing. He stroked one of Richard's thighs, thrusting almost violently against him until he felt himself ease, the internal contraction denouncing Richard'sclimax. Nails were still firm on his back, the way they had slipped, they had stopped. Between the kiss, strategy against loud moans, Jason smiled still moving slightly, entering and leaving Richard's body, who groaned slyly when he felt the movements cease.

Jason still inside him, deep.

\- Saw? - He laid his head on the curve of Richard's neck and played with the threads of the tunic, which had been 'gently' undone. - Nobody should listen to you at all, and my day will certainly be less irritating now. - Richard agreed with a nod, feeling his heartbeat still too fast. It was uncomfortable to feel Jason still inside, and he had no good visions if the younger were to continue as he was.

\- Jay, we better take a shower. - Said trying to get out from under the youngest, but this did not allow. - Jason ... uh ...!

\- Just a little more, Dickie. He rested on his hands, like a solid rock on the ground. Richard knew. - To endure Talia and Damian, I need more than once. - And he started to move again, causing Richard to curse when he felt excited once more. He needed to get rid of the habit of going to the youngest's room when storms hit the sky.

...

It was considerably late in the morning, when Jason was finally satisfied to 'embrace' Richard, dragging him to the bathroom, where they still took some time, just exchanging caresses. When both went down to the Memorie Palace hall, Roy was talking to Alfred, which made Jason shrug his shoulders, as it indicated that the younger brother had already arrived. He looked at Richard, who was smiling at the servant and swallowed saliva in his discontented. Not even having taken his usual and effective soothing, Richard, Jason felt that he would be able to have peace. He smiled at Alfred and they went to the dining room, meeting a smiling Talia for the son who sat right next to her. Jason was still going to have the vulgar dresses of that disgrace burned, he couldn't stand having to almost see her breasts jump out of those pieces, almost always sewn in sable.

He walked with Richard, taking him to his seat and pulling the chair for him, who sat down, looking up and smiling with closed eyes. Jason laughed minimally and went to his seat, sitting and facing his younger brother, noting Richard smiled at the boy. He felt his skin itch in anger whenever he saw how that kid's eyes met Richard's.

\- Years go by fast, don't you think, Jason? Talia chuckled, her outlined eyes getting on the heir's nerves. - Damian is almost a man.

Jason knew what she meant by that, soon he was going to have to do what he said when he was younger, assigning some of the inheritance to his younger brother. That bastard bitch. What was she thinking? Even though he meant to give something to Damian, it didn't mean he was going to have to endure it for a long time. He held her almost victorious gaze, and looked at Damian, feeling anxious hatred for what he noticed as the youngest had grown up. He was already quite tall, although no more than himself, and his hair, which had previously been dark brown, had become lighter, his skin was less dark than before, almost as pale as Richard's, his eyes were green, he was slim, but nothing overdone had broad shoulders. He looked like an adult dressed in the dark clothes he wore, his black shirt under his darker vest closed to the last button. Jason thought even the youngest's way of dressing was strange.

\- There's still ground for that, Talia. Not even I am older yet, although I can already command and disband everything... Damian is still fifteen. There is no reason to worry about goods yet, after all, until he reaches eighteen, he is just a minor without understanding before society. - He no longer looked at Talia or Damian, dedicating himself to picking something from the various trays and dishes placed on the table. Talia bit her tongue, dying to say something, but felt Damian's fingers take the back of her hand.

\- Jason is right, mother. - He said looking at her with a usual smile. - Also, I don't have the purpose to live the rest of my life in that mansion. When I finish my studies, I plan on moving to another city, a bigger one.

"That ..." Talia frowned the space between his eyebrows. - Never, Damian! This is our home. - She withdrew the hand that Damian held, showing disbelief at the words of the son, who for a few seconds looked at Richard, smiling at him when he noticed himself being observed by the blue eyes. - We will not leave Memorie Palace!

"Mother ..." He tried to argue, but Talia pushed her feet on the floor and pushed the chair away, standing up abruptly.

\- I told you, we're not leaving never! - And she dragged off her long dark dress, her heels echoing to the point of causing Jason to look up to watch her disappear through the rustic walls.

\- I think she has a lot of attachment to this place. Damian smiled, looking uncertain, his green eyes like Talia's locked on Richard's, who lowered his blues and stared at the plate where the food was cooling untouched.

Richard did not want his younger brother to go away. It was true that Talia was a rough person, but he also didn't want her to leave. He wanted everyone close, so he would be able to take care of them if they needed to. He started to eat slowly, his eyes always down. Damian was only allowed to leave boarding school three times a year and stayed at Memorie Palace for only a week. Richard had not seen the youngest for some time, he had not been there for the past year, and he had grown a lot since then. Richard couldn't see the cute little brother in that tall, thick-voiced teenager.

Before the start of the day's mealtimes ended, Roy appeared in the hall, bowing his back a little and telling Jason that he needed to inform him something. Janson left the room, knowing that Roy would only interrupt him in those moments if it was something really important, but before going to the office with the older one, he stopped in the hall and asked Alfred to keep an eye on Richard. To keep an eye on the older brother, especially when he was in the company of the youngest. The man nodded and when Jason went up the stairs to his office, which was on the fourth floor, Alfred went to the dining room, where Richard and Damian were still. The silence in the large room was almost suffocating. Richard did not know what to talk to the youngest and was bothered by that strange calm.

\- Yesterday it rained a lot. - Damian had said, looking at the wide windows that gave a beautiful view of the gardens. That hall was one of the few that still had so much view from the outside of that palace. - The waterfall must be formed. - He looked at Richard and smiled as he had when he was thirteen. - Remember you took me there when I came the last time, Grayson?

Richard frown at the way Damian called him. In the past, he always called him Dickie.

\- Yes. - He replied smiling relieved because maybe the minor had not changed. At least not inwardly. - Jason was very angry that day. - He stared at the vegetables in the porcelain and spiked some with the cutlery he held between his thin, small fingers. Damian also smiled, licking his lips and sighing.

\- What about rabbits? - He continued to raise the subject since Richard seemed very shy.

\- They're in the garden. Now there are only two. - He said sadly. - One of the little browns died because of the cold weather. - He explained and Damian nodded.

\- Rabbits are cool. - He said carelessly. - If it doesn't rain, can we go to the lake later, Grayson? I want to swim a little. - He was excited, his fingers picking up a piece of carrot and bringing it to his lips.

Richard knew that Jason would probably be against it. He always said it was dangerous to go there in rainy weather, but Damian could only visit them from time to time. He ended up sighing, smiling wide, and nodding his head. After talking a little more, they both finished their meals and Richard went to his rooms, while Damian went to devote some attention to his mother.

When noon arrived, Richard was in the gardens, playing with the two rabbits, now only brown and white. He itched between the brown ears of the rabbit and felt how the little white was rubbing against his back, which was leaning against the stem of the tree that he liked to lie on feeling the breeze to relieve the heat. Of course that on hot days, since that day, it was quite cloudy. He kept his legs stretched out and his eyes closed, the smell of roses hanging in the air, the wind cradling his black hair. The brown bunny was quiet, and when the one that was between the space of his back and the stem moved, he smiled, feeling tickled in the region. That rabbit was the coldest, and that is why he liked to stay in warm places.

\- When I saw it from a distance, I thought it was three rabbits. - Richard opened his eyes and saw Damian smiling wide, his eyes narrowing the expression a little strange, but beautiful in the vision of the older brother. He ended up smiling next to the other. - We can go now, can't we?

\- No. We just had the second meal of the day. - Né massage the brown rabbit's ears. - Remember that Jason said it is bad, right? Strive after meals. Also, Dami, the day is cloudy. - He held the rabbit and put it on the floor, next to his body, but the little animal jumped out and was accompanied by the white one, who lay very quietly in the bed intended for them. Damian laughed at the older man's words. - What?

\- You. - he said, sitting next to Richard, who raised an eyebrow.

\- What about me?

\- You are so slow. Don't you see that as we walk, time passes and by the time we get there, will be enough time for us to swim? - He looked at Richard, one eye half-closed and the other looking like he wanted to imply something. - If you don't want to go with me, just say, I'm going alone, Dickibird. He continued to look at the older man, who looked down and bit his lower lip. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, he just didn't want to make Jason angry. Especially since the sky was very cloudy. - All right. - Damian sighed, getting up and slapping his hands on his pants. Richard looked at the upright body, not understanding what the youngest meant by that all right. - I'll go alone. - And he waved his hand, leaving for the trees that huddled a certain distance from where they were.

Watching the youngest walk away, Richard puffed out his cheeks and thought for a while. He didn't want to upset Jason, but he also couldn't let the younger brother go to that place alone. He looked at the mansion, the towers, and decided that perhaps Jason would not even notice his departure. He went to the rabbit bed and closed the door, smiling at the animals as if they could interpret what that smile meant, and ran out to catch up with his younger brother. 

When he managed to get close to Damian, he was almost entering the light forest that formed at the edges of the gardens, still within the walls of Memorie Palace. He grabbed the younger man's arm and smiled before he started to breathe fast to try to replenish the air that had disappeared with his little run.

When they reached the lake, it was full and the waterfall formed in abundance. Water fell with some violence from the top of a not-so-high peak, forming a mantle that covered a narrow place similar to a cave. Damian barely paid any attention to the place, and he stripped off his clothes and threw himself into the lake. Richard watched the little one, not feeling very sure about entering the waters that day. He was cold and if he wet his hair, Jason would certainly suspect something.

\- Come on, Dickie! - He called after diving and stopping in the middle of the lake. Richard swallowed slowly.

\- No, no. The water is cold! - He said in a loud tone since the noise of the waters that formed the waterfall was considerably thunderous. - I'll stay here and just watch you. - He laughed and looked around the floor, looking for a place that didn't have much mud or dirt, since the beige pants he wore couldn't be dirty. There was only a branch in the mansion where Richard used to sit. He heard Damian mumble something, but just smiled at it. He sat on a rock and put only his feet into the water, feeling how his calves were hit by the cold water. No way was he going to swim in those freezing waters. Richard shook his head in denial, a small smile on his upturned lips, his eye closing.

Some time passed like that, and when he opened his eyes, he looked at the gray sky. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't be raining before he and Damian were protected between the mansion's rustic walls. He turned his head to look at the lake, looking for his little brother, he thought the youngest looked like a fish. He couldn't see him there, He must have been diving. Richard waited for some time, patient because Damian used to be able to stay underwater for a long time, but after counting almost two minutes, he felt worried. He looked from side to side, watching the calm waters carefully. He also looked for the edges of the lake, perhaps he had left and was there, but he was not.

\- Damian? - He called a little loudly, feeling the back of his neck prickle and a cold rise up his spine. He got nothing in response.

He got up desperate and fearful. What was he going to do? His chest rose and fell unevenly while still watching the waters fall from the top of the peak, the calm waters of the lake. If he had paid a little more attention, he would have noticed something in the reflection just ahead, but he was too worried for that. He turned around already thinking about going to ask for help in the mansion, when his body hit something and he unbalanced on the edge where he was, leaning back, but trying to balance himself. He did not understand what had happened, but he felt Damian's hand quickly approach his body as if to help him, but then, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im watching some videos about commas... Its difficult! Like in my native language, to tell the truth. 😅
> 
> See yah guys.


	4. Chapter 4

The crash of Jason's office doors slamming echoed down the third-floor which drew Dick's attention, who was in his rooms, trying to paint something, but feeling agony just looking at the paint's. He was not inspired that day and when he heard the strange sound echoing down the hall, he turned away from the painting he was painting and walked to the door, opening it and looking up and down. He saw Talia walk away, her dark dress dragging across the floor and the office door at the end of the hall, in the center, oscillating between opening and closing.

He left the room and closed the door calmly, walking quickly to the office and entering it. Jason was standing next to a bookcase that had a few glass compartments. Dick watched the youngest for a while and only approached when Jason looked over his shoulder and smiled in his direction.

"Hi." Jason held out his hand, seeing Dick smile with pursed lips and approach, taking the offered hand.

\- What did you tell her?

\- Nothing much. - He tried to answer quickly. - I just don't think to allow Damian to come again.

\- But, Jay ... you haven't allowed it for almost two years and ...- Jason turned and faced Dick before he could finish what he was going to say. - Sorry. -Dick bowed his head.

\- Dickie. - Jason sighed, holding the smaller by the chin and forcing him to lift his head. - I don't want him here. Talia is already making us hellish. Do you think I forgot what happened during his last stay here? - He looked hard at Dick and licked his lips slightly.

\- That was my mistake, Jason. - He explained.

\- I do not believe it. - He dropped Dick's face and walked away, going to the chair behind the table and sitting down. -I have to read some papers and still find a way out so I don't have to travel to the neighboring city. - He hated it when some incompetent did shit and he had to go personally to check it. He started to collect some papers, also taking a pen and carrying them with black ink.

\- The last two Christmases he spent away from the family, Jay. Is not fair. - He said still standing where he was, observing the things that Jason looked at before. A collection of strange weapons, three of them gold in color and with a long barrel. He hated those things. Jason kept them because they were family relics. They were quite old.

\- He tried to hurt you, birdie.

\- I told you it was an oversight. I slipped and hit my head on the edge of the lake. Didn't Damian try to help me? Or can you not remember that he was who brought me here safely? - He turned and looked at Jason, his stubborn eyes not affecting the younger brother in any way. Jason just snickered and looked away.

\- Safety? Half the blood of your body was left in that lake and on the way here, Richard. Do not insist because I will not go back with what I already decided. Damian will only leave that boarding school to go to another city, as he said he wanted to. - He started to sign the papers, putting one under another according to what was marking them. Dick bit inside his lower lip, a habit he had when he was nervous or upset, then looked at Jason and decided to leave. Unlike Talia, he just closed the door, going to the gardens, opening the door of the flower bed where the rabbits were, and sitting under the tree he liked. Soon the furballs were hovering around him.

\- He's hard to grind, isn't he? - Dick took the brown rabbit and held it up until his eyes were level with his own. - Damian wouldn't try to hurt me ... Would he? - Again he asked himself, trying to remember what had happened that day, but he couldn't.

He spent the rest of the day in the garden and during dinner he did not pay attention to his younger brother, only limiting himself to eating what was on his plate. Talia looked like a dragon blowing fire through her nostrils, shooting both Jason and Dick. When the woman at the table left, Dick wiped his lips with a handkerchief and also stood up, leaving Jason alone and heading straight to the bedroom. He took a long bath, relaxing in the huge round bathtub in the bathroom, and then he realized it was too late. He was wearing his sleepwear when the curtains on the balcony doors swayed violently. Dick sighed dissatisfied. Of course, It would happen right that night. He went to the doors and held the curtains, looking out and shivering. The sky was red clay with so many heavy clouds that concentrated on it. The storm was going to be one of the worst and he could already see the flashes that lit up in the distance.

He closed the doors and gave upbraiding the V-neck threads of his tunic, running to the bed and starting to untie the curtains in the edges. He would just close his eyes and sleep. He would by no means run to the youngest's room that night. Not when he was upset. He lay down and covered himself, leaving only his eyes out. He didn't want to, but he kept his eyes open, closing them tightly only when a very loud thunder echoed in the distance. Dick was so afraid he didn't know if it was on his mind, but he could feel the earth tremble.

The minutes passed slowly and when he finally managed to fall asleep, thunders echoed very loudly bursting as if a rock weighed on the earth, often leading him to wake up with a start and almost scream in fear. He had never seen a storm like that. He was scared and was already seriously considering going to Jason's quarters. He just hadn't gone yet out of fear since lightning and thunder were too frequent and only two candles in one of the candlesticks were still lit. Next time he would remember to run to the younger brother's room early.

He flinched when a flash came on as if the electric current was running through the room, and bit his lip to keep from grumbling in fear. He had the sheet over his head and would not take it off, just in case. He heard footsteps in the hall, doors slamming, and then a close creaking. 

He was even more afraid.

\- Dickiebird? - Jason's voice reached his ears and Dick stood up, sitting and tossing the sheet aside. Jason was standing with half his body in the room. - I'm afraid to sleep alone. You ... - He said looking at the elder. - Do you want to protect me or are you still too upset about that?- The room was dark, but Dick could see the youngest's brow lift. He pursed his lips, lifting the sheet slightly and calling Jason to lie on his side. Jason smiled loudly and entered the room, closing the door and turning the key, then lying down next to Dick. - I think we inherited that stubborn side of Bruce. - He played by wrapping his arms around Dick's body and pulling him close to his, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

\- I'm not stubborn, Jay. - He pouted, which could not be noticed since it was dark. Jason sniffed between a laugh.

\- Sure. - He said laughing.

\- I just think I wouldn't like to spend Christmas away from the family. - He continued to speak, breathing on the curve of Jason's neck and smelling it. - Dami is a good person, Jay. Soon he'll be eighteen, and it would be nice if you give him a vote of confidence. We are brothers and we have to love each other equally. - Dick said snuggling better in Jason's arms, who winced dissatisfied with what Dick had said.

\- I don't want us to love each other equally.- He pushed Dick away and sat with his back hunched forward, one forearm on his knees and the other's elbow as support. Dick let out a breath and also sat, looking at Jason with some difficulty because of the dark. - I will never love him as I love you, and I don't want you to love him too.- The voice was in a serious tone that Dick recognized as before irritation.

\- Jay, even though we don't have the same blood, we are brothers. - Dick leaned his forehead against the side of Jason's, who turned his face and looked in Dick's eye. It was dark, but the gleam blue eyes were still noticeable.

Dick felt Jason's lips slide over his as he leaned forward a little and put his hand on either side of his body. The wet tongue asked for passage and Dick parted his lips, giving in to the younger man's calm kiss, which soon took him to sit on his legs.

"I don't want you to let him touch you or do this with you, what we do on nights like this, Dick." - He whispered against Dick's lips, pressing Dick's thighs over the fabric of his tunic. - That only I can do. I won't forgive you if you let that happen with someone else. - The skillful fingers slid into the V-neck, which being so loose on Dick's shoulders, slid down his arms, giving Jason space to mark as he wanted that region.

While sucking and nibbling at Dick's skin, Jason lifted the smaller body a little, dragging the fabric of the tunic up and holding one arm around Dick's body, so that he would be raised, taking his hand to the division of Dick's buttocks. Dick laid his head on Jason's right shoulder, feeling how he moved his fingers inside, his lips still kissing the curve of his neck. Dick was already moaning while Jason was panting, feeling the fabric of Dick's tunic slip on his arm around Dick's waist.

Although they had already had sex a few times, the first one when Jason was sixteen, it was always as if they were doing it for the first time. Jason always felt he was violating something very pure. Something that should never be touched like that. But perhaps, that feeling was just guilt for being like brothers? Because it was something that was forbidden to them.

He withdrew his fingers and smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, staring at Dick's face which even in the dark was still noticeable gorgeous. He rested on the mattress with one hand and with the other held Dick's hip, encouraging him to get down on his stiff member. While he felt himself sheltering in the smaller body, Jason bit his lip and let his headrest on the other's shoulder, looking into Dick's eyes that were fixed on his. Jason hadn't known since when, but he loved Dick and never wanted to lose him. He would rather die or kill before lose his birdie.

...  
  


\- I didn't want to go, but there's nothing I can do about it. - Jason paced back and forth, collecting some clothes and throwing them in a small suitcase. - I won't be there for more than three days. Will ... - He opened the drawer of the bedside table that was next to the bed, but didn't take anything from inside it before looking over his shoulder at the older man. - Take care of Dick. He kept insisting all week that I should allow Damian to come over for Christmas and New Year's with us, I ended up allowing it. I don't like the idea of Damian next to him, so keep an eye out for my little brother's every move. He is no different than Talia, he is worse than her and he does not fool me. - He ran his hands through his hair, paying attention to the clothes he was going to get on the dresser. -Don't let him into my office, or Dick's chambers, and stop them if they try to go to that damn lake. I swear if something happens to Dick, like last time, I kill Damian, so please make sure I don't become a murderer. - He went to the bed and threw the things he had taken into the suitcase, closing it and locking it on the sides. He was about to say something else, but the door creaked and Dick stuck his head inside. - Take it to the carriage, Will. - He handed the suitcase to Will, who took it nodding, passed Dick, and left the room.

\- Will is serious these days. - Dick said when Jason closed the door. - It doesn't look like him. - He laughed and felt Jason's hands on his shoulders.

\- I won't take many days to return. Dick, be careful, sleep behind closed doors, and don't ... please don't be alone with Damian or Talia. - He hugged Dick, inhaling the smell of his black hair. - Don't let me down.

\- Of course not. - Dick replied stunned, hugging Jason too. He was a little stunned by the actions and requests of the youngest. Maybe Jason was overreacting about Damian. Dick thought he would never be able to clear up the misunderstanding of what had happened at the lake. He sighed and received the kiss that Jason offered as he pulled away from the embrace, responding with some anxiety as their tongues touched softly.

\- Let's go. - Jason smiled minimally and took Dick's hand, leaving the room and going down the stairs to the hall were out of luck, he came face to face with Damian, who had just arrived, a medium suitcase in his hand and a slightly smaller one in the other. 

\- Hello. - The demon greeted smiling at Dick and Jason, being corresponded only by the first who moved away from Jason and went to his younger brother, hugging him and wishing him a welcome. Jason almost growled in anger as he watched Damian's hands grip Dick's waist.

Willing to save himself from screwing up, he went down the stairs leaving Dick behind. Down there Will was already waiting with Roy. He greeted the last one and went outside, checking if everything was right, in place. The suitcase was inside the carriage, the suitcase with the documents he would need. He ran his hand over his clothes and felt the pocket watch there. He held on to the side of the carriage entrance and was about to settle when Dick pulled him in for one last hug. He didn't want the youngest to be angry or upset.

\- Don't be silly, Jay. - He whispered just for Jason to hear. - I love you. - He walked away, smiling at the youngest, who sighed without much confidence, fearful, but nodded and went in, being followed by Roy. - Be careful on the way!- Dick shouted, waving, and only when the carriage passed through the gates and was lost behind the walls, Dick turned and entered the mansion, being accompanied by Will.

From the balcony of the first bedroom on the third floor, Talia watched the carriage walk away, an amused smile on her lips. At least there was going to be some peace without the presence of that plague. She hesitated her fingers on the low rustic walls where she was resting, looking back when she felt someone's presence. She smiled happily when she saw her son there, feeling proud to see him so grown up and handsome.

\- Damian ... - She stretched her arms and received her son in a warm embrace. - You're even bigger than the last time, dear. - She said laughing, patting Damian's shoulders, who smiled looking at the gardens. He liked that view because from that room he could see the winged water fountain. Ever since he was a child he had always liked to observe the slender and pale figure that stood in the middle of that circular fountain, its arms and eyes pale without color or life, raised to the sky day and night. It was exquisite. As exquisite as a certain person who ran close to the rose bed where the rabbits were.

...

\- I don't understand why you never named them.- Will bent his back a little and ran his fingertips over the body of the brown rabbit in Dick's arms. Dick looked at the older man with a restrained smile.

\- They're rabbits, Will. I don't even know if they would like the name I was going to choose, so I better leave them just like rabbits. - He stretched the pet close to the tallest. - Want to hold? They are already very old and you never held any of them. - He shakes the rabbit slightly, but Will shook a no his head, reinforcing as he put a hand in front of his body.

\- I prefer not to risk taking him down. I've seen how it moves around on your lap. - He explained. Dick pouted but understood.

\- I want to hold it. - Damian appeared coming from behind Will and extending his arms to catch the rabbit. Dick smiled raising his eyebrows and going to the youngest, who took the rabbit carefully, putting it against his chest and feeling how the animal tried to climb on his shoulders. - Yeah, he moves a lot. - He said trying to keep the rabbit in a way that it would not fall.

\- They're pretty smart, you know? That's why they move so much. - Dick laughed at the scene of Damian fidgeting to hold the rabbit. Will stepped back a little, but he was aware of everything, his arms crossed and his body glued to the stem of the tree Dick liked so much.

\- You like them, don't you? I have a colleague who had one, but he died because she didn't know how to care for him.- He ended up holding the rabbit and held it out to Dick, who picked it up and put it against his chest. The furball was quiet, moving only the snout.

\- They are my babies, Dami. - He smiled openly, looking at the rabbit taping his finger in the little nose. - Since the other brown died, I started to be even more careful with them.

\- Oh, I understand. - He said with a smile, which is Will's opinion seemed a little forced. He was also beginning to find that boy very suspicious. Of course, it could just be fear because of his mother, but who knows? A snake's child snake would be, wouldn't it? - Hey, I brought you a gift. - Damian said in a low voice, as if he wanted only Dick to listen. Will narrowed his eyes in the distance, having failed to hear what the boy had said. 

Dick smiled in admiration.

\- Seriously? - Damian nodded, smiling and getting closer to Dick.

\- But I won't give it until later. - He said in the older man's ear, taking a little longer there and letting out a chuckle that made Dick shiver under his warm breath. - Okay? - Damian asked. Dick nodded slightly, feeling his cheeks a little hot. He found himself slightly uneasy about having the youngest as close as he was, but he tried to recover when Damian walked away and looked at Will suspiciously.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar again. I'm gonna improve It with time. I've never tried to write in english so... Im still learning. 🤣 Oh, the history is heavy. 
> 
> Omg, shame on me! 😅
> 
> Thx for reading this nightmare. 
> 
> See u soon, guys. Don' give up on me, pls. 
> 
> 💙💙💙


End file.
